Mirai (Future) World
by Antman014
Summary: Gohan and Trunks struggle to overcome the odds and protect their world and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

In age 762 the Saiyan, kakaratto better known as Goku, fought an epic battle against the prince of all Saiyans to protect the planet that had become his home. Over a month later Goku arrived on Namek to use the dragon balls to revive his friend, though secretly he was aiming to fight frieza to test his new power to the fullest. Goku fought a huge battle with the tyrant frieza, who had killed all the inhabitants of Namek as well as the saiyan prince and with one final kill the tyrant sealed his fate. With the death of his best friend Goku ascended to the ultimate form of the saiyan race, the super saiyan, Goku fought overpowered and showed mercy onto the tyrant. Of course his kindness was perceived as weakness by the tyrant who immediately after being revived and rebuilt set a course for Earth.

…

In age 764 frieza, after being rebuilt with cybernetics, set foot on earth for the first and only time. As he set foot on earth the built in scouter on his cybernetic right eye immediately picked up on the lowered power levels of Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan and Chiaotzu. With a laugh frieza took off after them, knowing his subordinates would only die, in an instant he was upon them and with a few punches took down Vegeta and Piccolo. Upon seeing this Gohan's anger got the better of him and he charged at frieza. Only to stop as his father suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Frieza," Goku shouted, "I gave you a chance to live in peace, to train, to get stronger!"

"Tch, so you finally show yourself monkey!" Frieza shouted.

"You took my kindness and spat in my face, frieza" Goku stated, "I won't hold back on you this time"

With his final word goku's body muscle twitched as his hair stood up on end and turned yellow as a yellow aura shown around him causing a small crater to form in the ground. Without another word Goku moved at high speeds, so fast Gohan could not follow, and his frieza square in the jaw sending him flying backwards. Stopping his momentum, frieza gave a shout as his body tensed up, he flew at Goku screaming at the top of his lungs and hit Goku sending him back a few feet. Frieza, with a strong kick, knocked Goku's feet out from under him before sending him flying into the sky. Then move at full speed appeared above goku and with his hands clasped together and over his head, frieza moved them downward in an arc hitting goku on the back. From the strength in the strike goku flew into the ground causing a huge crater to appear.

"You see filthy monkey," Mocked frieza, "these cybernetics aren't just for show, they have increased my power beyond what it was!"

"Yes, you have gotten slightly stronger," Stated goku, "However so have I!"

With a shout, goku's aura expanded as his muscles tensed even further than they were, he flew at frieza and landed a kick to frieza's stomach and flipped over frieza and sent him flying to the earth's surface with a backhand to frieza's head. Goku flew down to the earth's surface and picked frieza up and put his hand over frieza's heart.

"W-wait, p-please d-don't." Frieza begged.

"You had your chance, frieza, but this is the end!" Goku shouted.

A light lite up in goku's hand and blasted a hole in his chest, a hole which no cybernetics could ever fill nor any medicine could heal. King cold gave an enraged shout at his son's death and

and began to change his body. His head elongated and his body began to grow.

"Shit, his power is rising beyond frieza's," Goku thought, "if I don't kill him now before he transforms again his power will rise beyond mine!"

Goku put his hands together at his side and stepped back gathering energy as he shouted the words to his infamous technique.

"Ka me ha me ha!" Goku shouted

The blast flew from goku's hands tearing up the ground around him and the blast as his flew at king cold and hit him mid transformation. Cold's defense stood up to the blast momentarily before piccolo and vegeta stood back up and joined in with their own techniques. Which forced king cold's to spread his defenses out to stop the meager blasts, however this also gave goku all the edge he needed to overpower cold and end his live.

"Your power in this form is as impressive as ever." Piccolo praised.

"It's nothing special." Vegeta muttered

"Well it's nice seeing you guys again and all but I'm going to take Gohan and go see chichi, bye everyone!" Goku said

Goku then touched Gohan on the head and put his head to his fingers and with a thought goku teleported instantly to go see chichi hoping his life would return to peace. For two years his life did just that, goku trained with Gohan, spent time with chichi and even visited roshi and everyone at kame house. However in age 766 goku contracted a heart virus that no doctor could find a cure for. After his death none of the z fighters seemed to be truly alive, they moved as a human should but without the usual poise and happiness they had before. The z fighter's hope was slightly restored after they gathered the dragon balls only for their hopes to be crushed as the dragon told them goku could not be brought back because he died of a natural cause. The z fighter then went their own ways, some to train others to sulk.

Six months later an explosion was heard around the world and a mass loss of life was sensed by each of the z fighters. Each of the z fighters took off towards the explosion at differing speeds. Piccolo was the first to arrive, followed by Tien, Krillin and Yamcha. When they touched down on the ground they sensed not a living being; however right in front of them stood two young adults a boy and a girl. Piccolo charged at them, having already deduced they were the only possible culprits, the boy charged at piccolo and easily defeated him without even breaking a sweat and with a smile sent a blast at piccolo that engulfed and killed the Namek. In a fit of anger Tien charged up his tri beam canon but the blonde girl was in front of him in an instant thrusting her hand through his chest, effectively killing him. Yamcha was the next to charge at her only to be killed with a single blast and Krillin, the last standing human in the vicinity could only stand there in horror. Before the blonde girl could kill Krillin a blast shot out of the sky which send 18 backwards a bit and send Krillin flying through a building. Descending from the sky vegeta came down to challenge the enemy who had killed everyone in that particular city.

"Who the hell are you two?" Question vegeta.

"You should be more worried about yourself but," the boy responded, "If you must know I am android number 17 and my sister, the one you blasted at is android number 18"

"Very well I am vegeta, prince of all saiyans," Said vegeta, "and I'll make sure to put those names on your graves."

With a smirk android 18 flew at vegeta and sent him flying backwards with a kick only for him to rebound and come back with a punch which was dodged as android 18 kneed him in the stomach. Android 18 knocked vegeta to the ground with and punch to the back, where he landed hard on his stomach.

"Finally," Vegeta said with a smile, "I can use that power."  
"Wha…" Android 18 started.

Vegeta lowered his head slightly and began yelling as his power rose significantly, causing the ground to break and fly up as his veins began to show on his forehead and arms. His power rushed through him as his hair turned golden yellow and his body began emitting a yellow aura.

"Copying my hair color, huh" android 18 taunted, "It won't do you any good."

As she finished Vegeta, as a super saiyan, charged at her landing a few blows to her face and stomach before jumping back and firing a volley of energy blasts at her. Vegeta then turned to Android 17 and put his hands up.

"Ready to die?" Vegeta asked.

"Nope, I think my sister wants to have more fun." Android 17 replied.

Vegeta was shocked to see the androids shirt to be in tatters, barely covering her breasts, but her skin was unscathed. She flew at vegeta and hit him with punches and kicks to his head and chest, each hit breaking another bone in vegeta's body. Android 17 flew behind vegeta and with his full strength hit vegeta in the back of the neck even as android 18 hit vegeta in the front of his neck, destroying his spine and killing him instantly. The androids then flew up and sent a ki blast that completely destroyed the island along with Krillin.  
Gohan, who had been forbidden to fly out by chichi, was out front of his house with tears running down his face as he felt the Ki of each and every person he cared about wink out from existence. With his tears, however, came anger and with his anger his hair stood up on end and turn yellow as his father's had years before against frieza.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen years had passed since the androids had turned life on earth to hell, taking away from Gohan nearly everyone he ever cared for. Since then Gohan had tried many times, to no avail, to beat the androids but each time he was defeated. Each time the androids let him know he only lived for their amusement.

Gohan was currently on his way to visit trunks when an explosion rang out from a nearby city, as Gohan made his way there he saw trunks lying on the floor with the android number 17's foot on him. Gohan landed down and let his anger flood him to trigger the change into a super saiyan.

"Remove your foot from him 17!" Gohan shouted.

"Make me." Android 17 said with a challenging smile.

Gohan charged at android 17 delivering a few punches all of which 17 blocked with one hand before punching Gohan and sending him flying backwards. Android 17 then flew after Gohan delivering a few more hits before delivering a blast which completely engulfed Gohan.

"No!" Trunks shouted.

"Don't worry weakling," Android 17 taunted, "that blast wasn't enough to kill him."

"Your still as weak as ever, young Gohan" Android 18 said, "but at least you've grown into a handsome man."

"See you around Gohan, hopefully next time you'll be more fun to battle." Android 17 mocked.

After flying up about 30 feet, android 17 stopped suddenly, and sent a flurry of blasts into the city destroying the ruins even more. Gohan was barely able to get up and get trunks to safety before he felt a searing pain in his arm, before he could look to see what happened he passed out from the pain.

Gohan woke in what seemed like days later with a profound feeling of loss. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Bulma. Over the years she had not changed much, her hair was still in a different hairstyle every month and her face hadn't changed much except for a few lines here and there.

"Rest some more Gohan" Bulma urged.

Gohan just looked at her before he realized just why he had a feeling of loss; he looked down and saw that his left arm was no longer attached to his body!

"W-what the…" Gohan started but he just couldn't finish without letting the side of him he never let out free.

"You lost your arm protecting me" Trunks said from the corner of the room he sat in.

"It's not your fault Trunks" Gohan said

It had always baffled him, how he always felt the strong urge to protect and even comfort Trunks ever since the first time he had met the boy.

"Yes it is," Trunks muttered, "if I had been as strong as you, you wouldn't have had to protect me and I could have helped you instead of making you weaker."

"Trunks," Gohan began, "Even if you were a super saiyan you couldn't have done anything"

"Gohan" Bulma shouted, "don't say that!"

"No bulma he needs to hear it," Gohan said in a calm voice, "Even as a super saiyan I haven't even been able to scratch them. Maybe they're unbeatable, I don't know but I do know even if you became a super saiyan it would take a lot more than just transforming to beat them."

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Trunks shouted furiously at the man whom he looked up to, the man he thought was stronger than anyone else.

"Train with me," Gohan said, "I need to train as well, to re-learn how to fight without my left arm."

Gohan put his hand on his left shoulder taking a moment of silence for his fallen limb. He inwardly prayed trunks would accept his offer as the boy remained silent with his head down for what seemed like hours.

"Alright," Trunks responded after a few minutes, "I'll train with you"

"Good." Gohan replied with a smile.

Over the next week Gohan and Trunks trained together in the mountains, trunks learning to hone his senses and Gohan learning to block and cover his left side. All the while both knew deep down the androids were killing people, but they also knew they weren't strong enough to defeat the androids as they were. So they continued to train with each other, honing both their senses and skills with the hopes of becoming strong enough to defeat the androids.

From here on the story will take a different path then the manga/anime.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 7 days since Gohan lost his arm and began his training with Trunks; both had made progress in their training. Gohan had learned to fight with one arm at the same level he had been with both arms and Trunks had become quite good at fighting and even came close to becoming super saiyan on several occasions. In his own estimation Gohan had put Trunks' power at around the same as his father's in his normal form years ago.

"Hey Trunks let's take a break, ok?" Gohan asked/stated

"What", Exclaimed Trunks, "No way Gohan I'm just getting warmed up!"

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at that, Trunks looked very tired as he said it that it was both comical and made Gohan's heart swell at the determination in Trunk's gaze.

"All the same let's get some rest." Gohan said.

Before either Gohan or Trunks could make a move to sit down, a large explosion rocked the sky in the direction Capsule Corp. Without thinking both Trunks and Gohan took off at full speed in the direct of Capsule Corp to check on Bulma. When Trunks and Gohan got to Capsule Corp they saw that the city was completely destroyed, but what caught their attention more was android 18's hand squeezing the life from Bulma's body. Upon seeing this, Trunks became frozen in place unable to process the situation however; Gohan knew what would happen the moment he saw Trunks face bunch up in anger and tears flow down his face.

What are you doing?!" A voice shouted in Trunks' mind, a voice that was familiar to him but he just couldn't place.

"Are you just going to let your mother die?" The voice asked

Trunks did not know what to do or say all he could do was fall until he felt a hand grab him by the front of his shirt and shake him sharply. When Trunks looked in front of him he saw a short, muscled man with hair that stood on end and a sharp widow peak.

"You're." Trunks began

"Never mind who I am!" The man shouted "You need to use your anger to save your mother!"

"B-but I don't know how!" Trunks shouted at what seemed to be a hallucination of his father.

"You do," The man stated, "You're a saiyan, with the blood of royalty, your anger is the key to unlocking the power of the greatest warrior in the universe. Let your anger and, your desire to protect the human race push you to the next level!"

Before Trunks could respond he came back to himself with a sharp slap to his cheek from Gohan and the sight of a yellow flash wiz past him as he saw Gohan send android 18 flying with a surprise kick. After a minute of happiness at the sight of his mother being unhanded Trunks heart broke and his anger rushed through him once more as he saw his mother's body fall lifeless into Gohan's arms. Trunks took off after android 18 as he felt a rush of energy through his body and his muscle's tensed up, but before he could get halfway there he felt a sharp smack to the back of his neck before darkness swept through his mind.

Gohan felt bad about knocking out his friend and young apprentice but he also knew that the way they were now they wouldn't be able to handle the androids. As android 17 took a step in Gohan's direction Gohan fired off a large Ki blast at the ground to make a smokescreen as he grabbed Trunk's unconscious body and Bulma's lifeless body and ran at full speed with his Ki suppressed. Gohan ran, ran and just for a change of pace ran some more, Gohan ran until he couldn't run no more and he collapsed in the middle of the woods and finally let loose the tears that had been building up over the past 13 years. Gohan cried over his own uselessness, he cried at the fact that he let many more people die, and he cried because he wasn't able to fill the empty shoes his father had left. When all the tears had finally dried up Gohan gave into his drowsiness and fell into a deep sleep for the first time since all his friends died.

Trunks woke up in an unfamiliar setting; it was a spot full of trees and grass with a lake to the right of where he lay. After a whiff of fried fish passed by his nostrils Trunks felt the uncomfortable feeling on an empty stomach. Trunks decided to get up and assess the situation; the last the he remembered was the death of his mother and talking to the hallucination of his father. Everything after that was a blank. Trunks went to the log his friend and mentor Gohan was sitting on and reached over to pick up a part of the giant fish so he could begin to saté his hunger. Gohan was eerily quiet until he and Trunks finished eating the fish.

"Your mom is buried in the same place as the others." Gohan said with a quiet voice

"Okay." Trunks said with fresh tears beginning to form.

"We need to train Trunks," Gohan said, "For a while know I've been bugged by the fact that the super saiyan form your father said was the strongest hasn't been able to do anything to the androids. I think… there is a level beyond super saiyan."

"A level beyond super saiyan!" Trunks exclaimed

"Yup, and you and I are going to rise to obtain it," Gohan stated, "For 3 months we will train and no matter how many people we feel die… we will not stop our training. Understood, Trunks?"

"Understood" Trunks said.

Trunks was filled with hope, hope that he could surpass the power Gohan had. Hope that he could gain power to defeat the androids and avenge everyone who had died. He knew the training wouldn't be fun, he knew the training would be dangerous and painful, but, he also knew the training would be worth it.

"Let's go trunks," Gohan said over his shoulder, "we're going to start by running until we're tired as a warm up, then we'll do some mental training for a month before refining our fighting and Ki techniques."

"Alright, let's go." Trunks said with more determination than he had ever had before.

Trunks and Gohan took off at full speed with nothing but defeating the androids in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been nearly 3 months since Trunks and Gohan started training and the lack of increase in power added to the sense of loss they felt each time the small energy in an untrained human faded, they both felt just on the brink of madness. Each day they'd run until their legs were tired, then they'd do some light sparring before meditating. Gohan was frustrated by all the questions Trunks asked about his father, after spending so much time with the older boy Trunks could tell just by looking at Gohan.

Yet still day after day they repeated the same process of running, sparring, meditating, and then pigging out with a few dozen giant fish. However Trunks knew just as Gohan knew they were making little to no progress in their training, yet the both knew they needed to get stronger otherwise they wouldn't be able to save the human race. The entire time both saiyans trained their hardest, hoping one or the other would miraculously ascend to the next level.

"Ahem" Gohan and Trunks heard from somewhere and nowhere at the same time

"W-what was that, Gohan?" Trunks asked

"I'm not sure Trunks" Gohan replied

"Come to Korin tower," They heard from somewhere, "I can help you get strong enough to accomplish your goal!"

"Should we go?" Questioned Trunks after a few seconds of astonished silence

"It's worth a shot," Gohan responded, "but we should go by foot and stay on our guards."

"Yes" Trunks agreed

After that the boys ran off in the direction of Korin's tower, a tower that brought back so many memories for Gohan both good and bad. Gohan remembered his father telling him, when he was younger, about how Korin has helped him in his battle with Mr. Piccolo's father. Gohan only hoped this wasn't a trap and that Korin could somehow help Trunks and himself defeat the androids.

The run took about 6 hours with the boys running at full speed. They stopped only to drink, avoid the androids, and to say hello to the tribe living at the base of Korin's tower.

"Holy shit, It's huge" Trunks exclaimed

"Watch your mouth, Trunks," Gohan said, "and yes it is, it goes all the way up to the clouds and beyond."

"What," Trunks shouted, "you're kidding, right Gohan?"

"Nope," Gohan said in a assuring tone, "my dad told me, he's never wrong"

"C-cool" Trunks said with a smile at his mentor's smile of pride at the mention of his father

With that they boys began their ascension up the tower to what they hoped was good news and perhaps a way to become stronger. They took extra care not to use any ki so as not to attract the androids to a peaceful place. It took until near nightfall before they reached the top of the tower where Korin resided. When they were done climbing they could barely stand up but they managed to keep upright due to pure willpower.

"Greetings" Korin said as he came out from a dark room

"Korin, it's been a while," Gohan said, "but why call us here, not just for a reunion i trust"

"No, not for a reunion." Korin assured, "i've been watching you boys for a while now"

"B-but, why?" Trunks questioned

"Simple," Korin exclaimed suddenly, "a few years back Son Goku was in a similar predicament, on a much smaller scale though."

"You mean with Mr. Piccolo's father?" Gohan asked

"Exactly" Korin replied

"So what does this mean?" Trunks asked while Gohan pondered the same question to himself

"It means you're physically at your limit and you have no clue how to go beyond your current limits," Korin stated, "same as Goku so many years ago."

"Do you have a plan to help," Gohan asked, "or are you just going to make fun of us?"

"Gohan," Trunks began before getting cut off by Korin

"There is a certain room that can help you get stronger!" Korin exclaimed.

"A room" Trunks and Gohan exclaimed simultaneously

"Yes, it's up on kami's lookout" Korin informed them

"And it will help us get stronger," Gohan asked, "how?"

"Don't ask me, i don't know" Korin stated

"The power pole your father once used connects this place to kami's lookout, there is a man up there who will help you train!" Korin said

"I got it, i got it" Gohan said over his shoulder as he climbed to the top of Korins tower.

"Hey wait up Gohan!" Trunks shouted, "Thanks Mr. Korin"

"You're welcome." Korin said once again astonished by the willpower of the saiyans

Trunks hurried after Gohan as he scrambled up the power pole laughing as he remembered the days of his youth when he and Gohan had played tag. The climb was easy until they got up to the clouds when the climb got harder as the air began to thin out. The climb itself was the worse workout he had had since the year he trained with Mr Piccolo. After what seemed like forever, however Gohan and Trunks finally got to the top of the pole and began climbing up the dome that had appeared above them. When Gohan got to the top of the dome and began to climb over it he say two white orbs appear in front of him. After hearing the orbs say "Hi" Gohan was so shocked he lost his grip and fell only to be caught by something that felt like a hand, and pulled up onto what he guessed was Kami's lookout.

"Sorry 'bout that," The mysterious person said, "Scared ya, didn't i?"

"Y-yeah" Gohan muttered as Trunks finally pulled himself up onto the lookout

"I am Popo," Popo stated, "the caretaker of this lookout, what brings you here?"

"We came here to train in a certain room Mr. Korin told us about" Trunks replied

"A certain room." Mr. Popo echoed, "Oh! You must mean the Room of Spirit and Time!"

"Y-yeah," Gohan said, "that must be it"

"I see," Replied Popo, "Right this way"

"Just like that" Trunks pondered out loud

Gohan said nothing as the so called "Mr. Popo" lead them through the lookout, pointing at trees and archways as he bragged about tending them and being on the lookout for centuries. Gohan paid no mind to the talking, keeping his attention on Mr. Popo just waiting for the short man to do something. Mr. Popo finally stopped at a door.

"This is the Room of Spirit and Time," Mr. Popo stated, "please enter, but beware-"

"Yeah, yeah," Gohan interrupted, "Step aside"

Trunks followed Gohan into the room and went on to explore the space inside.

"Boy" Popo said to Gohan, "You just go into any room a strange man shows you? What makes you think you'll be able to get out?"

"My father must have been up here," Gohan replied, "if he met and trusted you then i guess i will as well"

"Good answer," Popo said, "but beware, if you go to far out in this room you will be lost, and time moves differently in here then outside. One minute in here is Six hours outside of this room so be careful."

"I will" Gohan said

"I-its surreal in here, Gohan" Trunks said amazed

"Admire it later, Trunks" Gohan said, "It's time for training now"

"Right," Trunks shouted, "Let's begin!"

The two began their training, time slowly slipping away, they sparred, and they ate and eventually fell asleep. When Gohan woke up he looked down at the watch he didn't remember putting on his wrist and notice only a few minutes had passed but his body felt as if half a day had gone by. Puzzled by this Gohan powered up to his super saiyan form and went off into the space a bit and began doing some training of his own. Gohan thought to himself, as he began going through the training exercises Mr Piccolo put him through years ago, that when they entered the time chamber they had 2 hours before their 3 month deadline was up. However, he also noticed after the training before the nap he and trunks had taken in here only about 5 minutes had passed on the outside somehow. Gohan though more about this as he trained harder than he had before, letting his body do its own thing as his mind wandered. 8 hours later Trunks woke up though the watch on Gohan's arm only said a minute or so had passed.

"Morning, Trunks" Gohan said cheerfully

"Hm," Trunks replied, "Oh no! I overslept"

After calming down Trunks Gohan explained what he had figured out about the still mysterious Room of Spirit and Time which seemed to calm the young boy down momentarily.

"Crap" Trunks shouted, "I missed 8 hours of training"

"You get upset at the strangest things" Gohan said, barely containing his laughter

"Don't laugh at me, Gohan" Trunks shouted at his mentor

"Okay, okay, don't blow your top" Gohan managed to get out between fits of laughter

"Now listen, Trunks" Gohan said after calming himself down, "I want to test out a theory of mine"

"What kind of theory?" Trunks said warily

"Don't be suspicious," Gohan said with a stern face, "I just want to try staying as super saiyans for the remainder of the time we're in here"

"Okay," Trunks said uncertain, "but why?"

I'm glad you asked," Gohan said happily, "We usually stay in our super saiyan forms for short bursts to fight strong opponent's right? Well what if we can stay in our super saiyan forms without trouble?"

"Then we could stay in the form longer," said Trunks, "and extend our stamina and..."

"And," Gohan continued, "we can push our power beyond its limits without using the excess energy needed to transform!"

"Then we may be able to gain the power to fight the androids!" Trunks exclaimed happily

"Exactly," Gohan said, "But Trunks, we only have 1 week in here in which time our deadline will be up outside of here. I can't hold back for you anymore, can you keep up?"

"Y-yeah, i think i can" Trunks said with a determined look in his eyes

"Alright," Gohan said as he powered up into his Super Saiyan form, "Let's begin"

"Right!" Trunks shouted as he to transformed

The Super Saiyan began trading punches, kicks, and ki blasts more determined than ever to become strong enough to defeat the androids and become the Saiyans their fathers expected them to be. They fought each other without sleep or restraint, pushing their bodies and minds to the limit. It was okay, Gohan had planned to train for 6 and a half days then rest on the last half day before leaving the chamber, but plans never do go exactly as planned...


	5. Chapter 5

One week passed in a blur of training, eating, and more training, with little to no sleep. By the end of the training the two saiyans were worn out and passed out, for the first sleeping more than a few hours.

"Ugh," Gohan moaned, "I'm not tired at least... but i overslept a bit... better wake up Tr-"

Gohan stopped short as he looked over only to find Trunks lying dead in a pool of blood as the monstrous androids stood over him laughing before shooting a blast through Gohan's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan roared as he woke up from what he could only think was a nightmare.

Looking over at his young companion, Gohan could only feel relieved that the only loved one he had left in the world was alive and next to him. However, moments later Gohan felt his stomach bunch up as he thought of what they would have to do shortly. Their training had ended with both of them only being able to triple their original power levels, by Gohan's own calculations. Though they had trained hard Gohan couldn't help but question his ability to properly protect Trunks and defeat the androids.

"Well... no sense in laying around, i'll grill something for us to eat before we leave." Gohan said out loud, if only to remind himself that he was still alive.

Nearly a half hour later, multiple burn wounds, and a few explosions later Gohan set up the table inside the chamber and woke Trunks up. After trading a few words the boys sat down together and enjoyed a slightly burnt banquet of meat.

…

"What's that?" Thought Mr. Popo as he suddenly heard voices from somewhere.

"Could it be..." Mr. Popo murmured allowed, "are the boys done already?"

A silent exclamation of happiness left Popo's mouth as he saw the young saiyans come out of the corridor leading to the chamber. He couldn't help it as a tear left his eye as he saw a young Goku standing behind Gohan, even though he was gone with a blink. Popo knew it was his mind playing tricks on him but he knew deep down, the thing that made Goku a great hero had been completely reborn in the two young heroes.

"Oh! Popo!" Exclaimed Gohan as he saw the pudgy caretaker of the lookout

"We finished our training!" Exclaimed the excited purple haired boy

"Good, i'm glad," Popo admitted, "Trunks, Gohan would you like me to cut your hair?"

"Yeah, okay!" Trunks said excitedly

"No thanks," Gohan said, "Maybe after the fight, let's go trunks... We'll be back Mr. Popo!"

With a wave goodbye Gohan flew off in search of the androids with Trunks following shortly behind. Both flew in silence mentally preparing for the battle that was to come. They knew that the time they had spent in the chamber resulted in multiple deaths of innocent humans, however, they also knew the time needed to train was what they needed to win. So they flew, for hours, searching for the androids... It must have been hours later when they finally found the twins in the middle of one of their "games".

"Hey... how's it going?" Trunks asked with a smirk as he landed

"Well, if it isn't our friendly neighborhood heroes" Android 17 exclaimed

"And it looks as if they are in major need of a grooming," Android 18 said narrowing her eyes, "Why don't we send them to one"

"Good idea, sis," Android 17 said with a smile, "Let's send them to meet Goku while-"

But he could go not finish his sentence, for he was sent flying backwards. It was at the mention of his father's name that Gohan transformed instantly into a super saiyan and attacked. Android 18 moved to hit Gohan but was stopped by Gohan grabbing her leg and sending her flying with a kick.

"Don't. Mention. My. Father's. Name. Again!" Gohan spat out each word flaring his aura out to its farthest extent, clenching his fists burrowing his brow.

"Ok... have it your way" Android 17 said as he narrowed his eyes and flew at Gohan.

Before Gohan could react however, Trunks flew at Android 17 and sent him into the sky with a kick before flying up after him.

"This. This is for my father" Trunks said sternly

Trunks flew at Android 17 sending out a flurry of punches and kicks all of which surprised 17 and hit him point blank. Android 17 flew back; spat out the blood he tasted in his mouth and flew at Trunks fully intending to kill him. However, the boy was stronger and more experienced then he was the last time they fought and was fully able to counter and keep up with the android.

"Heh," Android 17 scoffed, "Seems your seclusion wasn't out of cowardice, but just like the others you will fall before me!"

"Not going to happen" Trunks stated

Trunks charged up a small blast he knew would never kill the monster but would suit as a distraction and threw it at the android flying behind the blast and landing a punch to the Androids sternum sending the android reeling into a nearby building. Meanwhile, on the ground, Gohan was able to completely overwhelm and counter the blonde android. Android 18 flew back with an enraged expression, grabbing the nearest human who happened to be a girl with short black hair, blue eyes, and a body only a fighter would have.

"She's cute," Gohan thought, "her eyes have amazing fight in them, even though she knows she's outmatched."

"Stay back!" Android 18 shouted, "or I'll kill her!"

Enraged Gohan flew at full speed, barely able to remove Android 18's arm before she broke the girls neck and sent the android flying into a building with a punch that contained all his anger, all his frustration, and all his anguish.

"You... what's your name?" Gohan asked

"My name is Videl," The girl uttered, "Thanks for the save"

"You're welcome now go somewhere save, Videl." Gohan commanded

"Right" Videl muttered walking away, trying to ignore her thoughts about the Golden haired man who saved her

Gohan couldn't help but stare at the girl in admiration, she oddly reminded him of his mother. Gohan was sent flying back before he righted himself in time to kick the blonde android into the sky and fly after her. Gohan hit android 18 a few times as hard as he could sending her flying back each time before sending her flying into the ground with a Kamehameha aimed at her stomach only to see android 17 sent flying down in the Big Bang attack Gohan had taught Trunks. Android 17 fell on top of his sister; both staring up in total disbelief at the two boys who changed their hair's color as much as a woman changed her clothes.

"W-what's going on?!" Android 17 yelled "We should be absolute! We should be the strongest!"

"Every era has its beginning and its end," Gohan said calmly, "The era of the demon androids has come to an end"

"We're stronger then you now," Trunks said, "Say goodbye, this is your end!"

With a look that made the expression "if looks could kill" seem real the androids sent blasts, more than capable of ripping through a planet, at the two saiyan heroes.

"Pathetic," Gohan said with a smirk moving his hand behind him, "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

Gohan's Kamehameha, his father's trademark technique, met with the androids blast canceling it out.

"Here, goes! Say goodbye," Trunks exclaimed, "for my father! Big-Bang-Attack!"

Charging up his father's attack Trunks sent it flying at the Androids whose eyes were wide in amazement and terror at the two men who were able to overpower them. The blast met the androids head on and lead to an explosion that rocked the city and would be forever known as the moment the earth was reborn anew.

...

At the same time sitting a mile away a strange green monster looked at what happened outraged and surprised. The two ingredients he needed in order to fulfill his purpose were just destroyed before his very own eyes. It was unbelievable, the only one who should have been able to beat the androids was him and yet there they were, the two super saiyan descendants of Goku and Vegeta descending from the heavens like a duo of angels. Turning away and walking off, Cell vowed to destroy the boys when he was done with his "meal".


	6. Chapter 6

It was a quiet afternoon in the former bustling city known as West City. The town was eerily quiet, and rightfully so the young dark-haired boy thought as he hovered over the ruins of the city. As the wind blew, causing the young man's orange shirt to flow in the wind, Gohan couldn't help but remember what the town had looked like before the androids had risen. Gohan faintly remembered the stories his father told of the times he had come to West city to find Bulma to get the Dragon Balls.

Most days Gohan hovered over the world looking down in anger at his inability to stop the androids, but today, today was different. The androids were dead; the earth freed... however Gohan could not stop the feeling that the freedom he felt was not entirely true. He felt like there was something, someone out there just waiting to attack. Trunks always told him he worried too much but Gohan couldn't help it, the lack of worrying could lead to death.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted

At the sound of the voice of the short-haired young woman Gohan had rescued weeks before against the androids, he could not help but smile and feel a bit exhilarated.

"What is it?" Gohan yelled back

Gohan looked back when he did not get an answer to see the girl flying towards him. His smile only got bigger until it turned into a laugh as he remembered the past few weeks when he and Trunks taught Videl to bring out and manipulate her Ki.

"Trunks is looking for you" Videl said when she reached him.

"What for?!" Gohan asked, surprised

"I don't know." Videl scoffed

"Ok, I'll go talk to him" Gohan said

Videl couldn't but feel a twinge of envy as Gohan disappeared so easily and so quick that she couldn't follow.

...

Videl couldn't help but feel anxious as she flew towards the place she had buried her father after his "challenge" with the androids. The challenge had taken place 10 yrs ago, right around the time Videl had turned 16. Her father was forced to challenge the androids thanks to the thousands of fans who spent their time and risked their lives to go to Videl's home and beg him to do so. Looking back Videl was both sad and pissed; however, she couldn't help but feel satisfied now that the androids were dead.

...

"Trunks?!" Gohan shouted as he reached capsule corps with his thoughts on Videl and lifting...

"Gohan! Come quick!" Trunks shouted snapping Gohan out of his thoughts

Gohan immediately took off towards the sound of Trunks' voice, wondering if maybe the enemy Gohan thought was lurking in the shadows was here. As he rounded the corner of the hallway that lead into what was formerly Bulma's lab Gohan lost his balance and fell on the floor at the sight before him. Gohan's jaw hung open as he saw the mess of the lab and Trunks standing in the middle of a pile of books and journals with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What the hell Trunks," Gohan shouted, "You had me scared to death!"

"Sorry. Sorry," Trunks said with a chuckle, "But I found some of my mom's old journals"

"So... you found some journals and then found the need to scare me to death?" Gohan asked with a look of disbelief

"Haha I said I was sorry" Trunks said with a smile

"But," Trunks continued before Gohan could say a word, "I found a way to undo the damage caused by the androids"

"What?! How?!" Gohan exclaimed

"It's simple," Trunks exclaimed, "We use the dragon balls!"

"Trunks, you know we can't because Piccolo is dead" Gohan said with a serious look.

"Day 30," Trunks began to read from his mother's journal, "We've arrived on Namek to find the dragon balls..."

Gohan's eyes widened as memories of the past went through his mind. Memories of Frieza, Zarbon, Dende, Vegeta, and Krillin; memories of the planet known as Namek. Gohan couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face as he remembered the fights on Namek, the size of the Dragons balls and most importantly the courage his father and Piccolo showed against Frieza.

"Gohan, are you alright?" Trunks inquired

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just some old memories" Gohan responded

"However, the Namekian planet was destroyed and the Nameks have found a new home, so..." Gohan trailed off

"So... I can create a program to find them!" Trunks exclaimed

"Y-you can?!" Gohan asked

"Just who do you think I am?" Trunks asked with a grin. "I am Trunks briefs, son of the smartest Woman in the universe!" Trunks continued

"Ok," Gohan said hiding a laugh, "How long will it take to find it?"

"Well the hardest part will be writing the program, buuuuut I already did... i just have to finish building the drones to send out to scan the known universe!" Trunks exclaimed

"No need!" Gohan said cheerfully

"Why not?" Trunks asked

"Well if you build a ship we can go out into space and find it that way!" Gohan responded

"That'll take forever!" Trunks shouted

"But it'll be fun" Gohan said with a grin

"I'll take your word for it" Trunks said doing his best to hold back from laughing

"You start building the ship and I'll go tell Videl!" Gohan exclaimed, feeling happier then ever

"Why tell Videl?!" Trunks shouted after his mentor

"Why not?" Gohan shouted over his shoulder

Trunks looked on in bewilderment as his mentor flew off into the sky.

...

Videl was sitting at her father's grave marker with his favorite scotch in her hand as she poured it on his grave, wishing she wasn't alone anymore. Almost as if he could read her mind, she felt the win coming from behind her as Gohan landed beside her. She looked back at the world's savior teary eyed trying not to cry in front of him.

"He was a good guy, or so Master Roshi said." Gohan said, hoping to cheer Videl up

"He was... when he didn't let his fame get to his head." Videl responded

"Trunks and i are planning to go out into space to find someone who can undo the damage done by the androids, maybe even bring back the people killed by them." Gohan said

"Really?" Videl asked

"Yeah," Gohan answered, "It's been used before, as a matter of fact earth had a person like that... but he's dead now."

Videl suddenly leaned over and put her head on Gohan's shoulder, feeling as if he could keep her safe, could help her somehow. Before she knew it happened Videl leaned up and kissed Gohan. Videl felt Gohan's arms wrap around her and hold her to him as Gohan kissed her back. Time seemed to stop as their kissed deepened and turned into something else, something different. The world shifted away as Videl's thoughts left her father and focused wholly on the man she was kissing. The man who could change his hair on a whim, and battled evil as if he was raised to do so.

...

What seemed like hours later Gohan looked at the woman who he hadn't been able to stop thinking about since he met her and marveled at her. She fought the androids knowing she couldn't win and yet still tried, simply put she amazed him. Videl reminded Gohan of his mother, yet at the same time did not... she had the body of a martial artist but, he reminded himself, she was as frail as a human girl as she a normal girl should. Gohan picked her up and their things and flew at top speed back to capsule corp to put Videl in the bed she has claimed weeks earlier.

...

Cell stalked the streets of an abandoned town with its thoughts on the super saiyans, Cell thought and thought about how he could defeat the Saiyans who had destroyed 17 and 18 and how he could still somehow fulfill his destiny.

...

Trunks' mind was solely on the blueprints his grandfather had made many years ago for a spaceship designed for interstellar travel as he made a list of what materials he would need and where to get them. Trunks finished writing his supply list, put his shoulder length hair up in a ponytail and flew from his house to get the parts he did not have. With any luck, Trunks thought, the ship would be ready in a week and this planet called Namek wouldn't be hard to find.


	7. Chapter 7

"Phew" Trunks thought as he rubbed his hand across his brow, Trunks jumped back to admire his handy work. It had been a while since Trunks' began construction the space craft that would help him and Gohan fly beyond the atmosphere in search of New Namek. Trunks' initial estimate of 1 week to finish the ship had been naive as it ended up taking him the past 2 weeks.

"I wonder if they'll be back soon." Trunks pondered aloud wondering when Gohan and Videl would come back from their not-a-date date.

...

"Over here, Gohan!" Videl shouted as she found what Gohan and she had been looking for.

They were in a mountain area just outside of North City searching for Dr. Gero's lab hoping to find out if there might be any more surprises from the now dead doctor.

"Alright, we found the lab quicker than expected!" Gohan shouted as he landed next Videl after jumping from where he had just been.

"You want to open it, or can I do the honors?" Videl asked looking back at Gohan with her big blue eyes sparkling

"I'll leave it to you" Gohan said chuckling at the short haired Girl

Cupping her hands together in front of her Videl felt the exhilarating feeling of energy flowing through her and gathering in between her hands before sending the blast at the rusted in door. Thus resulting in an explosion, as the smoke cleared it could be seen that the door was destroyed in the blast along with a good part of the surrounding rock and dirt on the ground.

"Wow, you're getting good at that." Gohan said complimenting Videl

"Thank you," Videl responded looking back at Gohan, "I had a good teacher"

"Y-your welcome" Gohan said looking away, his cheeks reddening as he remembered the steamy ends to the training sessions

Gohan took the lead and walked into the lab only to see most of the computers, jars, and various other appliances destroyed and cracked. The surprisingly even floor was the same color as the rock outside. Looking up Gohan saw light fixtures, momentarily questioning how they work before pushing it out of his mind. He walked over to the only computer that looked in working shape and was hooked up to a phone line, which would provide internet connectivity, and turned the computer on waiting for the old dinosaur to come online. After several minutes the old computer woke up Gohan, with Videl looking over his shoulder, began leafing through the systems saved files and various other applications on the system.

"What the" Gohan said widening his eyes in surprise

"H-hey isn't that...?" Videl asked trailing off as she stared at the screen

"Yeah... looks like blueprints for various androids and other robotic creations" Gohan answered

"H-how many are there?" Videl asked

"Not sure of how many exactly but so far I see 8." Gohan retorted

"That's... a lot" Videl said

"We should head back," Gohan said, "I'll save this data to the hard drive and take this to Trunks' he'll know what to do better than me"

"Videl?" Gohan, after saving the data, turned around after hearing an explosion.

"Yeah," Videl said over her shoulder before jumping down the hole she created, followed shortly behind by Gohan.

"Why'd you make this hole and jump down here?" Gohan asked after he landed

"I saw something about a bio something or other being created below the top floor and THAT," Videl said pointing to a broken tube straight in front of them, "seems to prove that something was created and has escaped."

Gohan walked over and examined the weird tube as well as the wires and computer around it. Gohan punched the computer in anger as he seemed unable to access it.

"Now how is THAT going to help?" Videl asked

"It's not," Gohan retorted, "but it made me feel better"

"Boys." Videl said in mock disgust

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Videl before moving past her and flying up through the hole.

"Whatever escaped will show itself eventually" Gohan said over his shoulder.

Videl flew up after Gohan and grabbed the computer pushing Gohan's hand away when he went to pick it up and flew at top speed out of the cave/lab looking back and sticking her tongue out at Gohan. Gohan held back a laugh and flew after her.

...

Trunks' stood outside with his hands on his hips and his best "you're late" look on his face as Gohan and Videl landed with what he could only assume was a fossil of a computer.

"Where have you two been?" Trunks asked immediately

"We went and found Dr. Gero's lab and brought you a present" Videl answered pushing the computer into Trunks' hands

"There are all kinds of data and blueprints about the androids," Gohan explained, "i figured you'd be able to understand better than me"

"O-okay..." Trunks sputtered as Gohan ran off after Videl, probably for one of their "training" sessions.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh as his mentor and capsule corps newest freeloader ran inside the Capsule Corp. insta-mansion his mother had designed. It took less than 10 minutes for Trunks' to get back to his lab, set up the computer and got it working. Within seconds Trunks' gave up on working with the old computer and was able to transfer the files on the old computer to a memory stick and on his own PC.

"I see" Trunks said after hours upon hours of searching through the files.

As it turned out Android 17 and 18 had been humans known as Lapis and Lazuli who were kidnapped as children and injected with loads of body enhancers and eventually had their bodies enhanced even further by a chip implanted in the base of their skulls which allowed Gero to upload centuries of fighting experience to their minds from masters all around in an instant. Their power and skill was boosted even more upon the arrival of the Saiyans Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and even the arrival of Frieza and King Cold. Because of their centuries of experience and extreme technological enhancement the androids were able to use Ki without being sensed and were able to use a small amount of Ki to do most of their fighting techniques creating an illusion of infinite energy.

"According to this information there are 20 androids in total, 15 are considered failures. Of those 15, 14 were destroyed, 1 has gone missing in action... Interesting..." Trunks murmured aloud

Apparently there were 2 androids that were activated before 17 and 18. Android 19 and 20 were odd models capable of absorbing energy from nodes in their palms. However these androids were killed by Piccolo, or so Bulma had told Trunks, before 17 and 18 were activated as a fail-safe and they then proceeded to do all the damage they did.

"I wonder..." Trunks started before his weariness overcame him and he slumped over in front of his computer falling asleep instantly.

...

"Poor kid," Gohan thought as he saw Trunks' slumped over in front of his PC, "He shouldn't have pushed himself"

Gohan picked Trunks up and carried him out of the lab, to the elevator at the end of the long corridor, stepping inside the elevator and pushing the button for the top floor. Upon reaching the top floor Gohan walked Trunk's to the room furthest from the elevator and leaning Trunks against the wall opened the door to Trunks' suit. The room was mostly bland in design; the walls were muted beige with pictures of Bulma and Trunks on the walls. In the middle of the room was a large bed that could support an elephant if need be with a blue comforter and 2 big blue pillows. On the night stand there was a picture of Bulma next to a picture of Vegeta Bulma must have taken when the two were spending time together before Vegeta's death. Gohan laid trunks on the bed removing his shirt and shoes and pulling the comforter and sheets over Trunks whispering "Good Night" before walking out.


	8. Chapter 8

Trunks woke up with a start as he heard a loud crash and a scream coming from Gohan's room. Trunks couldn't help but feel a little angry at his mentor who was currently making a mess doing only Kami knew what with his new girlfriend the in the room they now shared. Trunks looked around his room wondering why he felt so groggy before remembering the files he had gone over the night before.

"The Androids truly had a tragic past; however their misdeeds are simply unforgivable!" Trunks thought

Trunks got up and made his way to the bathroom to clean up afterwards he walked to the elevator and made his way down to his lab. The lab was in the exact same state as he had left it in the only difference was the computer was now off. The tables to the right of the entrance had various machines on it, most of which were used to craft the spacecraft he had stored in capsule form. Trunks went straight to the computer and began to skim through the files the drones he had sent out a week ago had sent back. Even though Gohan had told him not to Trunks couldn't help but send out these drones so that they wouldn't be gone for too long. After doing so Trunks walked to the kitchen only to come to a complete stop as he saw Videl standing the Kitchen in a t-shirt that looked 3 sizes too big.

"Hey Trunks," Videl said way too cheerful, "Hungry?"

"Yeah, a little" Trunks responded a little dumbfound

"What's the matter, Trunks?" Gohan asked bumping into Trunks

"Nothing" Trunks muttered doing his best not to think of what was underneath Videl's borrowed shirt

"How's the ship coming along?" Gohan whispered to Trunks hoping Videl wouldn't overhear and get excited about it

"Just fine, it's ready to go whenever" Trunks answered in a whispered

"Almost done," Videl said in the same cheerful voice, "it's almost done!"

"All right" Gohan and Trunks said in unison

Trunks and Gohan made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the island in the middle which had 4 stools set up around it. A few minutes later and Videl put out a few dozen wings and waffles. The Saiyans dug into the meal with haste as Videl sat back with her stacked plate looking on in amazement at the two men who saved her world. After finishing eating several minutes later Trunks put his plate in the sink and slipped out of the kitchen and went to the gravity room that his mother had built for his father that he had repaired and amped the gravity up to 1000x earth's gravity and began a light warm up and workout.

…

Several hours later Gohan made his way to the meeting spot he and Trunks agreed on. The spot where they would fly through the atmosphere in the spacecraft Trunks had created. Gohan felt bad about lying to and leaving Videl behind but he didn't know what evils lurked out in space and if he could protect Videl or not. Gohan landed a few miles away and ran the remainder of the way just in case Videl would find out he gave her the slip. Gohan finally found himself at the meeting spot only to see Videl have Trunks in a headlock. Gohan couldn't it back as he burst out laughing at the situation his student was in.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked after he composed himself

"I don't… ahh!" Trunks exclaimed as Videl strengthened her grip

"And just where were you intending to go with this thing without me?" Videl asked leveling her eyes at Gohan

"Um nowhere" Gohan said looking away

"Liar," Videl shouted, "Tell me the truth."

"We were going to a potentially dangerous place" Gohan responded after a bit of hesitation

"Where" Videl asked again

"New Namek" Gohan answered

"I'm going with you" Videl demanded

"Arguing with you is pointless, isn't it?" Gohan asked

"You learn well" Videl replied smiling letting Trunks go and walked to the open spacecraft

"Gohan…" Trunks uttered eyes tearing up a bit

"Don't cry, she's not an adversary we can beat" Gohan said with a laugh as he helped his friend up and they made their way to the spacecraft

Trunks grumbled to himself as he and Gohan walked into the spacecraft and headed straight to the control panel and closed the door. He began starting up the spacecraft as Videl and Gohan began to explore the shockingly spacious spacecraft. A few minutes later the spacecraft began to leave the ground as the thrusters fired off at full power. Trunks already had the course to New Namek plotted out from the data he got from the droids earlier but he also planned out a few stops at planets that looked interesting just for curiosities sake.

"A new adventure," Gohan thought, "An adventure that would possibly lead to the revival of all the people lost in the past 13 years."

Little did he know it was impossible to bring back any of the people who died more then 1-2 years ago.


End file.
